1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to misting systems.
More particularly, the present invention relates to misting systems for use in cooling outdoor areas in dry climates.
2. Prior Art
Misting systems are becoming very popular in dry climate areas in which the rapid evaporation of mist or moisture is capable of quickly and efficiently cooling outdoor areas, such as private and commercial patios, outdoor restaurants, etc. The major problem is that the prior art misting systems are not adjustable to easily and quickly change the direction in which the mist is pointed. Also, when prior art misting systems are shut down the water generally must either remain in the system or drain out through some or all of the misting nozzles. If the water remains in the system it has a tendency to eventually foul the system with particles, i.e. minerals, impurities, etc, so that constant maintenance is required to clean spray nozzles and other components. Further, once the water in the system evaporates and leaves impurities or turns foul without evaporating, some of the impurities will be contained in the mist during the next operation and will cause, at least initially, bad smells and distribution of the impurities into the air, which can result in health problems. Also, after repeated uses, impurities in the water eventually inhibit flow of water through the spay head, impairing the proper functioning of the misting system.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies and problems inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved misting system.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a misting system that is easy to install and adjust during operation.
And another object of the invention is to provide a misting system that is easy to drain, subsequent to operation.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a misting system that is relatively inexpensive to install and use.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a misting system that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
And still another object of the invention is the provision of a misting system that is completely adjustable during operation.
And a further object of the present invention is the provision of a misting system that is easily and quickly customized to virtually any outdoor area.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a misting system that can be easily and completely drained to reduce maintenance requirements and the occurrence of foul smelling mist.